Namikaze
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Tak apa. Air mata bisa kami sisihkan. Tapi kau tahu, Chichi? Kami hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua peraturan ini. Kami dihukum untuk lelucon, untuk kesalahan yang tak ada. Dan pahatan wajahmu, Chichi. Di situlah hati kami tahu, Kami tak pernah sekuat kau, Chichi.
1. Hashi

"Hashi?"

Aku menoleh. _Haha_ membuka pintu kamarku, melangkah masuk dengan nampan besar di tangannya. Aku memaksa sebuah senyum terulas di bibirku, mengangguk. _Haha _duduk di sebelahku, meninggalkan nampan tadi di atas meja belajarku. Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengatur nafas.

"_Daijoubu ka?"_ _Haha_ mengelus rambut kuning cerahku, menatapku cemas. Aku mengangguk. Aku benci suasana ini. Dengan cepat, segera kuraih gelas susu di atas nampan. Aku menenggak habis isinya, dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Yokatta..." _Aku mendengar bisikan lirih _Haha_, melihat sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah _Haha_, merasakan tangan gemetar _Haha_. Aku meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke atas nampan, lalu menundukkan kepala.

Di luar sana, di seberang jendela, orang-orang bisa melihat patung batu berbentuk wajah Sasuke_-jisan—_sang _Hachidaime_—yang sedang dipahat tepat di samping kiri patung batu _Nanadaime_. Dua hari lalu, orang-orang juga berkata bahwa pergantian Hokage kali ini mematahkan rekor sebelumnya. Memang, _Yondaime_ hanya bertugas selama setahun. Dan hebatnya, _Nanadaime_ hanya bertugas selama dua minggu. Hebatnya lagi, _Nanadaime _adalah putra _Yondaime_, sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang kupanggil—

—_Chichi_.

**NAMIKAZE**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 1 : Hashi**

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku Namikaze Hyuuga Hashi, putra mendiang _Nanadaime Hokage_ dan anggota _bunke _Hyuuga, juga kakak Namikaze Uzumaki Kazura. Ah, aku tahu pasti bahwa kalian mungkin sedikit bingung dengan namaku yang memiliki kedua marga orang tuaku.

Berterima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_ yang membuatku mewarisi mata keluarga _Haha _dan marga _Chichi_, aku terdampar di golongan keluarga cabang klan Hyuuga. Setidaknya aku tidak harus memaksa Hiyashi_-nii_ untuk memanggilku dengan tambahan –_sama_ secara tidak langsung jika digolongkan sebagai anggota keluarga utama, seperti Neji_-jisan _terhadap _Haha_.

Hanabi_-basan _berkata, jika saja _Haha_ tidak menikahi _Chichi_, maka _Haha-_lah yang akan menjadi ketua klan, bukan dia. Neji-_jisan_ juga pernah berkata, jika saja aku tidak memiliki _byakugan_ dan _Chichi_ tidak mati, maka aku tidak akan terlibat sama sekali ke dalam klan Hyuuga.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa margaku harus berubah menjadi Hyuuga hanya karena kematian _Chichi_. Sebelum hal mengerikan yang dialami _Chichi_, aku hanya menyandang marga Namikaze. Sakura_-basan_ sekali waktu bercanda bahwa jika rambutku berwarna merah, bisa saja aku menyandang marga Uzumaki—seperti Kazura, _imouto_ku.

Sebenarnya, masalah marga ini sudah menjaringku sejak lahir. Bukan tentang Hyuuga atau Namikaze, tapi Uzumaki atau Namikaze. _Chichi_ sangat membanggakan marga Uzumaki yang disandangnya sejak kematian _Ojiisan _dan _Obaasan_. Marga itu jugalah yang tercatat dalam arsipnya. Namun secara garis keturunan, marganya adalah Namikaze, mengikuti marga _Yondaime-jiisan_.

Aku tidak pernah marah pada _Haha_, ataupun dendam pada _Chichi_. Mereka berdua pernah berkata padaku bahwa semua orang diciptakan _Kami-sama_ dengan tujuan masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan _Chichi_ menamaiku dengan nama Hashi. _Haha_ berkata, itu diambil dari nama _Shinobi no Kami_, _Shodaime Hokage_, Senju Hashirama. Namun _Hachidaime-jisan_ berkata, Hashi bisa berarti jembatan, permulaan, atau parahnya, sumpit.

Mengambil fakta bahwa nama _Chichi_ berarti kue ikan, aku tidak begitu heran dengan kemungkinan terakhir.

Aku terlahir dengan _byakugan_, mata warisan klan Hyuuga. Karena kematian _Chichi_, _Haha_ dengan berbagai pernyataan tak logis para tetua klan, kembali menyelipkan marga Hyuuga di namanya.

Masih lekat di ingatanku, saat umurku enam tahun. Kazura yang masih berumur dua tahun tidur di pelukan Tenten-_basan_. Aku dan Hayasahi_-niisan_ menuju suatu tempat, untuk menghadapi takdir gila kami. _Haha_ tak bosan menangis dan meminta maaf. Wajahnya menjadi lebih tua sepuluh tahun setelah kami kembali.

Aku berani bertaruh, _Chichi_ akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat _Haha_ menangis seperti itu. Tapi jika _Chichi_ masih tetap hidup, _Haha_ takkan menangis. Karena aku hanya akan tetap menyandang marga Namikaze, tanpa pola swastika hijau di keningku.

.

.

.

"Kazura?" Aku menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga, mencari Kazura. Biasanya, Kazura akan menyambutku dengan mata berbinar, membuatku selalu mengusap rambut merahnya. Sebagai seorang _genin_, aku harus siap menjalankan berbagai misi.

Aku menuju dapur, mendapati memo yang tertempel di atas meja. Memo itu menyatakan bahwa _Haha_ sedang menghadiri pertemuan klan Hyuuga. Aku sama sekali tidak curiga. Aku tahu itu adalah tulisan tangan _Haha_. Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah suara tangisan dari kamar _Haha_.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar _Haha_. Suasana ruangan itu remang, hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya. Aku mendapati Kazura terduduk dengan air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya. Dia menatapku sayu.

"_Niichan_..."

"Kazura! _Daijoubu ka_?" Aku memeluk Kazura, membelai rambut panjangnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengganjal tubuhku. Dengan perlahan, kuturunkan tubuh Kazura. Dia memeluk jubah Hokage _Chichi_.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku menuntun Kazura menuju kamarku. Kamar _Haha_ memang sangat remang. Tenten-_basan_ berkata, _Haha_ sangat terpukul dengan kematian _Chichi_ hingga membuat kamarnya menjadi bersuasana gelap. Dan aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu.

"_Chichi_... _Chichi_..." isak Kazura sambil memeluk foto dan jubah Hokage _Chichi_. Aku mendudukkan Kazura di kasurku, berlutut di depannya. Dengan lembut, aku membujuknya agar menceritakan alasan tangisnya padaku.

Kazura menggeleng, masih menundukkan kepala. Aku dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, hendak menatap mata biru cerah Kazura. Sedetik selanjutnya, aku menyesali tindakanku. Aku mengatur nafas, menjauhi Kazura.

Aku duduk di bingkai jendela, menatap patung batu wajah para Hokage yang memandang seisi desa. Tidak, aku tidak ingin wajahku dipahat di sana suatu saat nanti. Kazura duduk di kasurku, masih menangis sesenggukan. Aku mati-matian menahan air mata, menggenggam _hitai-ate_ hitamku. Angin sore menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi keningku, menampakkan tato swastika hijau—segel kutukan Hyuuga.

Aku tidak bisa berkata "_Yokatta."_ Seperti saat _Haha_ memberiku sarapan di hari pertama aku mendapatkan tato swastika hijau ini. Kazura bukan tipe anak yang senang menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Wajah _Hachidaime_ terpahat sesempurna wajahnya. Aku beralih menatap wajah _Chichi_ yang tersenyum lebar. Menghela nafas, aku berdiri dan segera memeluk Kazura erat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia balas memelukku, terisak dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata kanan sebiru langit serta mata kiri yang sewarna—

—debu batu kecubung.


	2. Kazura

Aku menatap patung wajah Sasuke_-jisan_ dengan tatapan kosong. Pahatan batu itu sedang dalam pembangunan. Aku hanya berharap, patung _Hachidaime_ tidak mengganggu patung _Nanadaime_.

"Namikaze_-san_!"

"_Ha'i_!"

Orang yang menjadi guru di kelasku hari ini adalah wanita temperamental berdarah panas. Dia sepertinya tidak memiliki niat untuk berbagi pengetahuan. Lihat saja seisi kelas yang mengikuti setiap kalimatnya dengan kaku, seperti _kugutsu_ Kankurou_-jisan_. Hanya saja, benang _chakra_nya begitu transparan.

"Tolong perhatikan kalimatku!" Nah, dia sudah berteriak lagi. Padahal, aku hanya mengirim doa agar wajah Sasuke_-jisan_ tidak merusak wajah _Chichi_. Aku masih menatap wanita itu tanpa minat, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari—" Oh, _Kami-sama_! Aku mengizinkan wanita ini memakiku sepanjang hari, asalkan tidak sedikitpun menyinggung keluargaku—utamanya _Chichi_. Aku menegangkan leher, menatapnya lurus tanpa berkedip.

"_Gomennasai, sensei_! _Hontou ni gomennasai!_" aku membungkuk hormat dengan punggung yang membentuk sudut penyiku sempurna. Wanita itu menatapku heran. Tampaknya, dia memang benar-benar tidak dirancang untuk menjadi guru sungguhan, yang tidak hanya memahami materi akademis. Aku berjalan menuju pintu, lalu keluar dari ruang kelas. Biar kuberitahu, aku sempat melihat wajah merah padamnya.

Aku beranjak ke patung wajah _Chichi_. Banyak pembimbing akademi yang mencoba menghentikanku, tapi mereka tahu bahwa aku bukan gadis yang mudah dihentikan. Mereka tahu, aku nyaris adalah versi perempuan dari _Chichi_.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk berdiri di atas pahatan rambut _Chichi_ yang mencuat. Semilir angin menerpa rambut merahku. Aku menatap langit yang memantulkan warna senada dengan mataku. Kuharap, _Chichi_ melihatku sekarang.

.

.

.

**NAMIKAZE**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 2 : Kazura**

Shikari pernah memberiku trik untuk tidur siang, dimanapun kau berada. Dia berkata, trik itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Shikamaru_-jisan_—_Otousan_ Shikari. Dan sejujurnya, trik itu berguna untukku.

Aku berbaring di sela rambut _Chichi_, memejamkan mata. Rasanya seluruh desa berada dalam genggamanku. Perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk gadis kecil yang baru menginjak usia delapan tahun, yang masih ingin bersembunyi di balik lengan _Chichi_ tersayangnya. Ingin. Garis bawahi kata itu.

"Kazura."

Aku menoleh. _Aniki _berdiri di belakangku, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dari _hitai-ate_ di keningnya dan ransel hitam di punggungnya, aku tahu dia akan menjalankan misi. Aku tahu dia ingin bertanya apa. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik segera kujawab?

"Aku bosan. Aku kesal. Aku nyaris menjadi psikopat."

"Hei, dari mana kau mendapat kalimat begitu? Tidak baik." _Aniki_ duduk di sebelahku, mengalirkan tinjunya dari pucuk kepala hingga keningku. Aku mengangkat bahu. Dalam titik kekesalan, sikap hangatku bisa beku. Pada siapapun. Kecuali satu orang,

..._Chichi_.

.

.

.

"Patung _Hachidaime_ sudah akan segera selesai! Coba lihat!"

"Wah, terlihat sangat keren!"

Aku memejamkan mata, mengeratkan genggamanku pada tali ayunan. Ayunan ini adalah ayunan favoritku, favorit _Aniki_, favorit _Chichi_, favorit _Haha_. Kami setuju, tempat ini seperti memeluk jiwa, menenangkan.

"Uh..." Aku menggigit bibir, tanpa sadar membiarkan air mata mengaliri daguku. Sambil memalingkan wajah, aku terisak pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Hei, Naruko."

"Eh?"

Sasuke_-jisan_, maksudku _Hachidaime-sama_, berlutut di depanku, mengusap pipiku. Aku menatap mata hitam kelamnya. "_Baka dobe_ tak pernah menangis. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Me-menangis? _Hontou ni, Hachidaime-sama_?" Aku membelalak, meraba pipiku.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu—_Hachidaime_. Itu membuatku terdengar seperti keturunan _baka dobe_." Sasuke_-jisan_ menatapku malas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Tepat di sebelahku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"_Chichi _benar-benar selalu menganggap _ojisan _sebagai saudaranya." Ujarku sangat pelan. Sasuke-_jisan_ menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dia membelai kepalaku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak salah bukan jika menganggapmu sebagai anakku?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kau anak _Nanadaime_? Adik 'Si Dua-Marga'?"

Aku menatap dua anak di depanku tajam. Tubuhku memang lebih kecil dari mereka. Tapi jangan harap itu bisa menjadi alasan kenapa mereka harus menghina keluargaku.

"Hei, dia punya rambut merah! Bukankah orang tuanya tidak berambut merah? Ini aneh." Seseorang yang lain berkata lantang, menarik rambutku. Aku menepis tangannya cepat.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Yang lain memukul anak tadi. "Dia itu _jinchuuriki_, tahu!"

"_Kyuubi_?"

"Iya!"

"Dia monster."

Mataku melebar, menyorotkan cahaya biru pudar. Apa mereka bilang? Monster? _Chichi_ selalu berkata, _bijuu_ bukan monster. Aku mengenal Shukaku hingga Kurama, dan mereka bukan monster.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Desisku dingin.

"Dia benar! Kau tak tahu apa-apa." Salah satu anak mencubit lengan temannya. Hei, dia sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa?

"Aku tahu! Dia monster berambut merah tak berguna yang meraung di atas taburan bunga makam _otousan_nya karena _aniki_nya menjadi pembantu di klan _okaasan_nya. Oh ya, _otousan_nya menjadi patung batu, sedangkan _okaasan_nya dibuang dari klan!"

"Menarik." Aku menyeringai, menampakkan barisan gigi rapiku. Aku merasakan _chakra_ berputar di perutku, memaksa naik ke kepalaku dan menyeruak keluar.

"**Kazura!"**

Itu suara Kurama. Aku merasakan _chakra_ Kurama yang berusaha membendung pusaran _chakra_ aneh yang meledak-ledak di tubuhku. Aku berusaha menahan diri, namun gagal. Kedua anak itu masih terus mengataiku, menyinggung _Chichi, Haha_, dan _Aniki_.

"**Ini buruk, Kazura! Kuasai dirimu!"** Kurama memekik. **"Jangan biarkan emosimu terpancing!"**

"Uh..." aku menggigit bibir. Darah mengalir dari sudutnya. Mata kiriku tiba-tiba terasa perih.

"**Gah!"**

Kurama berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan. Tampaknya, _chakra_ aneh ini menguasai diriku, menahan Kurama. Tapi, mengapa pandangan mata kiriku terasa berbeda?

"K-kau..." Kedua anak itu mundur teratur dengan dahi berkerut. Aku menunduk, menahan rasa sakit. Kubangan lumpur di bawahku memantulkan bayangan wajahku. Aku terbelalak, mundur teratur. Ini gila.

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, mengantungi jepit rambutku. Helaian rambut merah tebalku segera menghambur, menutupi mata kiriku. Itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang.

"Waa!"

Aku terjungkal di tepi sungai, tercebur ke dalamnya.

"Uh," Aku menggigil, meraba rambutku yang basah. Dengan pelan, kutatap air sungai yang jernih.

"_Ini menyedihkan, Kazura. Aku bersyukur kau tak akan mengalaminya. _Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kami-sama_."_ Bisik _aniki_ saat itu, dengan perban di keningnya.

Ya. Mata kananku memantulkan warna secerah langit. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipiku, bercampur air sungai. Terbayang wajah lesu _aniki_ setelah mendapat lambang swastika hijau itu di keningnya. Terbayang tangisnya yang memelukku, berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Terbayang ucapannya yang memohon agar aku tidak sepertinya—pada _Kami-sama_. Aku meraba mata kiriku. Urat-urat menonjol di sekelilingnya.

"_CHICHI!"_

.

.

.


End file.
